Tras las rejas
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: La segunda guerra mundial está en su apogeo, las naciones pelean entre si. Sangre, tortura y deseperación se vive en las celdas alemanas, en medio de todo eso, un extraño tipo de amor puede surgir, eso, si es que logran sobrevivir. DenNor, y AleFin
1. Chapter 1

Tras las rejas

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, aunque en un futuro pensamos robárselo a HidekazHimaruya.

By Microcuts y Saku

Beta: MilyV

Capítulo 1: La captura.

Cegado por el anhelo expansionista, Hitler invadió Polonia en 1939, trayendo como principal consecuencia la declaración de guerra a la potencia alemana por parte de sus antagonistas Francia e Inglaterra. La Segunda Guerra Mundial se desataría finalmente.

Eventualmente Alemania se apoderó de todo; el dictador era dueño de un ansia de poderío difícil de saciar, que tarde o temprano terminaría por urgir su invasión hasta al último rincón de Europa. El segundo país en aceptar apoyarle fue Finlandia, nación que a su vez requería ayuda para recuperar territorios que en ese entonces estaban bajo el poder de la URSS.

—Espero que esto resulte —Fue el comentario del propulsor de dicha idea, después de firmar el tratado.

—Creo que sería una buena idea ser aliados —comentó el finlandés después de acordar la alianza —. Supongo que ambos podríamos beneficiarnos de esto, Alemania.

Alemania avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia Escandinavia. Los países Nórdicos, tales como Dinamarca y Noruega mostraban una ligera simpatía hacia las naciones aliadas, mientras que Suecia había decidido abstenerse de mostrar apoyo a algún país, ya que la neutralidad le convenía para su economía, el vender acero lo hacía preciado por ambos bandos.

Aun así, Alemania avanzó raudo hacia Dinamarca, y al cabo de seis horas de lucha logró dominar a la antigua potencia vikinga. Sin demora, tomó a la representación de Dinamarca y lo encerró en una celda, privándole así de su libertad.

—No quiero ser cruel contigo, Dinamarca, ya que mi jefe estima mucho a los daneses. Condúcete con tranquilidad y nada deberás temer por tu pueblo —explicó el alemán

—Como sea —El danés se recostó en una cama que no era para digna para un antiguo rey, y decidió que lo más conveniente sería no oponer resistencia por ahora. De todas maneras, ya había pasado por peores cosas cuando todavía navegaba por el Atlántico Norte. Y si había conseguido soportar esa vida dura, este encierro no debería ser muy complicado de aguantar.

Cuando el alemán se alejó por la puerta para retomar sus otras ocupaciones, Dinamarca soltó el suspiro que había estado reprimiendo. De todas formas no se podía quejar, por lo menos había caído en manos de un país que no quería hacerle _tanto_ daño.

Tras un par de horas de aburrido silencio, Dinamarca miró a través de los barrotes de su celda y se encontró con un panorama monótono, inundado del grisáceo de las otras celdas.

Con curiosidad observó la que estaba en frente de la suya y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras que en su estómago se mezclaban el horror y la sorpresa. _No era posible_. Es decir, en su larga vida, no había visto tal crueldad. Ahora se sorprendía de la amabilidad que le habían ofrecido tan cordialmente.

En la celda frente a la del danés un devastado Polonia estaba encerrado. Su cabello, aquel que siempre lucía tan rubio y brillante, ahora estaba sucio y manchado en sangre. Su cuerpo evidenciaba el maltrato que le habían propinado y algunas quemaduras se dejaban ver por la tenue luz que se colaba por una ventana.

Ya casi no quedaba nada de aquel sujeto que ni siquiera parecía temerle Rusia, solamente era un esbozo de lo que alguna vez el aliado de Lituania.

—Polonia, Polonia — llamó ansioso el danés, pero el polaco parecía sumido en su propio mundo.

Por un momento, Dinamarca pensó que este había cedido ante la crueldad del alemán, pero las leves muecas de dolor que hacía le dictaron –afortunadamente- lo contrario. Respiró aliviadoy volvió a acomodarse en su cama.

En ese momento se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus hermanos. ¿Intentarían salvarlo? Supuso que no, ya que estos tenían suficientes problemas como para amargarse por él. Nunca habían demostrado demasiado interés en él, pero estaba seguro de que tal vez se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

Por lo menos le hubiese gustado ver la preocupación manifestándose en sus rostros, esa misma angustia que él jamás se molestó en esconder cuando algo ocurría con ellos, su gente. Sí, ellos eran los únicos que ocupaban su corazón y sus pensamientos.

—Con tal de que se encuentren bien… —dijo mientras que observaba el mugroso techo.

Suecia seguramente estaba a salvo. De todas maneras, no le importaba demasiado. Sabía que podía cuidarse por sí mismo y que sus jefes no le permitirían intervenir en el conflicto bélico que estaba desatándose.

Sin embargo, Finlandia era otra historia. No estaba muy contento con la amistad que éste había formado con Alemania.

No temía por Islandia, estaba bastante lejos y además aún era bastante pequeño como interesarse en semejantes asuntos. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que Noruega estaba allí para ocuparse de él.

Recordar al noruego le sobrecogió el corazón. Sabía que podían ir a por él en cualquier minuto. En ese caso ¿podría defenderse? Él no era tan neutral como Suecia, ya que tenía ligeras tendencias a los aliados, y eso lo podía perjudicar a la hora de enfrentarse a Alemania o a cualquiera de las potencias del eje.

Los días pasaban, mas nada cambiaba, excepto por Polonia, que se movía a veces para acomodarse en la cama o alejarse del alemán. Ambos estaban completamente incomunicados con el exterior y controlaban toda la información que a él podía llegarle.

Así supo que Finlandia había estado en el lugar donde lo tenían de rehén, pero que éste ignoraba la existencia de aquel sótano lleno de visitante ignoraba el hecho de que bajo la humilde casa del alemán se escondía una cárcel de tortura. Eso se lo había contado Alemania un día que pasó a hacerle guardia.

Así también se enteró que Islandia había aceptado a los aliados y estos estaban en su isla. No comprendía por qué había escogido un bando, ya que habría sido más provechoso para Is el quedarse en su condición de neutral como Suecia o Noruega. Alemania desvió la mirada y su silencio le indicó a Dinamarca que algo no estaba bien.

Alemania tardó tres semanas más en ir a verlo de nuevo. En algunas ocasiones le llevaba libros, y cada vez que lo veía, lo notaba cansado. Para pasar el rato, y para evitar que el danés comenzara con su interrogatorio de lo que ocurría tras la celda, el alemán le hablaba de la ideología de su jefe.. Y aun así, Dinamarca seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La lucha sobre el Norte de Europa se extendía y Alemania pensaba que sería fácil, tanto como lo había sido con Dinamarca, pero el reloj avanzaba y su trabajo no daba frutos. La Operación León Marino* se estaba retrasando por culpa de la invasión a Noruega, que no debería haber durado más de una semana y ya llevaba un mes. Golpeó la mesa frustrado y la persona a su lado se removió asustada.

— Deberías relajarte más —dijo la suave voz del finés. Cada vez, estaba más preocupado por el estrés del alemán. Le acercó un tarro de cerveza, para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco más.  
— No entiendo por qué Noruega no deja la batalla y se rinde—comentó de mala gana el alemán, llevando una de sus manos a su cien para masajearla. Tanto pensar en tácticas para capturar al noruego le estaban provocando una jaqueca.  
Ah, es que Nor no le gusta seguir las órdenes de nadie. Ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención a Dinamarca cuando…  
—No podemos permitir que caiga en manos de los soviéticos —Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, frustrado.

Aunque le hubiese gustado tranquilizar al alemán, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Debía admitirlo, Noruega siempre había sido un completo enigma para él.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras las rejas

ByMicrocouts y Saku

Beta: Mily V

Capítulo II: El nuevo

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenece a Himaruya.

Mientras tanto, más al norte de Europa, Suecia permanecía neutral, en un escenario donde sus hermanos luchaban por su libertad, el vendía hierro a Alemania y a Rusia por igual.

El caos se apropiaba del mundo, todos enfrentados contra todos y Alemania que se expandía cada vez más y más. No sólo Dinamarca había caído, Francia también se había rendido, incluso antes que el danés.

Un día, mientras Dinamarca estaba en su celda, oyó la voz de Francia quejarse. Sabía que debía estar en alguna celda, pero la voz se oía de cerca. Debía ser la celda contigua a la suya.

—¿Francia? - preguntó el danés, pegándose a un extremo de la celda e intentando, inútilmente, sacar su cabeza por entre los barrotes.  
—¿Sí? —contestó Francia con voz quejumbrosa.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Te oyes muy adolorido —Estaba contento de conversar con alguien que no fuera sólo el alemán y Polonia no era precisamente una buena opción, si no estaba durmiendo, se quejaba de las horripilantes heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.  
—Están quemando gente en mi territorio, eso es lo que pasa —explicó con tristeza y con impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto.

El danés lo miró sin comprender, cuando la llegada del alemán puso fin a la conversación. Sabía que a éste no le gustaba que hablaran de la guerra. Incluso una vez castigó duramente a Polonia cuando este le habló sobre sus quemaduras.

Pero el alemán no venía solo, venía con otros soldados. Por un momento temió una nueva paliza al polaco, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando los vio entrar a la celda de enfrente y la comenzaron a acomodar. Enseguida se dio cuenta que todo ese trabajo de limpiar y colocar una cama más que pequeña que la suya, solamente podía significar una cosa.

Dinamarca se preguntaba quién sería el siguiente. Miró al alemán que prefería ignorar que sentía cómo los ojos del danés estaban sobre él.

—Alemania, ¿a quién capturaste? —indagó el nórdico, aunque estaba seguro de que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

El militar pretendió no haberlo escuchado y por supuesto, esto molestó de sobremanera a Dinamarca. Al menos, se merecía una respuesta.

—¡Oye, Alemania! ¡Te estoy hablando! —le gritó con insistencia, sin éxito.

Lo único que hizo el alemán, fue irse. Pero el danés vio una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Eso era peor.

Pronto apagaron las luces, lo que les indicó que nuevamente había llegado la noche ¿O solo era noche para ellos? Quería ver el sol nuevamente, pero ningún rayo llegaba a ese lugar.

—¿Te diste cuenta, Dinamarca? Traerán a otro... La pregunta es: ¿Quién será el desafortunado? —comentó el francés, igual de desconcertado que el mencionado.  
—¿Crees que será Inglaterra? —Trató de adivinar, quizás para pasar el tiempo.  
—¿Ese idiota? No creo, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para evadir a Alemania. No como yo… —se lamentó.

La aparición de un soldado custodio los hizo guardar silencio, mientras que cada uno se acomodaba en sus camas. Dinamarca no tardó en dormirse, no así el francés, aquejado por diversos dolores, aunque él sabía que no eran nada comparado con los que tendría Polonia.

La mañana llegó cuando las mujeres que llevaban sus desayunos fueron a despertarlos. La comida del danés era más copiosa que la del francés y la del polaco, pero Dinamarca no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que estaba más interesado en mirar la celda de enfrente.

Estaban llevando vendas y ropa, que le resultaba conocida, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Pensó que cuando él llegó su ropa estaba ya en la celda, no así la del francés. Y su corazón latió fuerte. Y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Su mente se negó a creer que el ocupante de aquella celda sería uno de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Comió su desayuno como autómata, sin pensar.. No quería mirar la celda de enfrente, le producía una ansiedad enorme. Se recostó en su cama, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, cuando el fuerte ruido que irrumpió en el lugar, lo hizo levantarse. Y lo reconoció.

El brillo de la cruz nórdica en esa cabeza era inconfundible, porque él había puesto esa cruz ahí. Venía en brazos del alemán, inconsciente, con sus ropas rotas y varias lastimaduras. Alemania entró a la celda de enfrente y lo dejó caer, sin cuidado, en la cama.

—¡Norge! ¡Norge! ¡Responde! — gritó el danés mirando al noruego en aquella cama.

Pero éste no reaccionaba y el danés se alteraba cada vez más. Si bien hasta ese momento había conseguido mantener relativamente la calma, el ver a Noruega en tan mal estado, hizo que despachara toda su furia contra el alemán.

—¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Explícame! ¡¿Por qué él?!¡¿Por qué?! — gritaba esperando que el alemán se diera vuelta y le respondiera sus interrogantes. Pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente no le dio importancia.

Horas más tarde, se les llevó el almuerzo. En todo ese tiempo, Dinamarca no había dejado de mirar la celda de enfrente pues estaba atento al despertar del ocupante de esta. Dejaron el plato de Dinamarca y de Noruega al mismo tiempo, uno en cada celda. El danés miró su plato y vio que estaba mucho más lleno que el de su hermano.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué el plato de Noruega es más pequeño que el mío? —preguntó a la señora que repartía los almuerzos  
—Órdenes del señor Alemania. Si se fija bien, Polonia solo recibe pan y agua —aclaró la mujer.

Dinamarca miró los platos y vio como el polaco tomaba su pan y lo sumergía en el agua, dándole un mordisco, con ansiedad. Le sorprendió, que pese a todas las torturas pasadas, el chico siguiera con ganas de vivir. Comparó con su propio plato: una sopa caliente, con un pedazo de carne y verduras, un vaso de jugo, pan y una jalea. Tomó el pan y la jalea, para luego sacarlos de la bandeja.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Podría darle esto de la bandeja a Polonia? —le pidió a la encargada de repartir la comida.  
— Claro —La mujer agradeció al danés por la ayuda al polaco, quien con tantas heridas y con lo delgado que estaba, seguro que un poco de comida le haría bien.

Cuando la comida le fue dejada, el polaco se abalanzó sobre ella, devorando la sopa con rapidez, deleitándose con el jugo y mordiendo el pedazo de carne. Levantó la mirada, que ahora brillaba agradecida.

—Así como que gracias —musitó mirando al danés, quien sonrió alegremente.

Dinamarca pensó que su cautiverio no era nada comparado con lo de ese chico. Volvió su mirada al frente, mientras tomaba su jugo y se percató que Noruega no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

—Nor —dijo pegándose a la reja de su celda —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así de lastimado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
— Cuando tú caíste... — suspiró lánguidamente, le echó un vistazo al suelo y luego, levantó la mirada —Vinieron por mí.

—¿Y qué más? —Necesitaba más información. Su curiosidad aumentaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba el escandinavo.  
— Estoy lastimado... — calló unos segundos, como si le fuera difícil de explicar — Pero todo fue en vano.  
— Noru… —lo miró con tristeza, sin saber que agregar.

Arriba las cosas tampoco eran muy buenas. Alemania en su habitación discutía con Finlandia, la acción tomada. La tensión iba en aumento, y ahora podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo. No gritaban, pero hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo hubieran hecho.

—No tienes porqué cuestionar mis acciones, Finlandia. ¿O se te olvida que soy el único que apoya tu rebelión contra la Unión Soviética? —le remarcó.

Finlandia guardó silencio, suponía que las cosas no iban a terminar de esta forma. No podía soportar el estado en el cual se hallaba Noruega. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si toleraba tal acción? Pero estaba en completa desventaja.

El rubio más alto se percató del descontento del finlandés. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó a su pecho. El más bajo forcejeó con Alemania. Un beso rudo, doblegó al muchacho en cuestión de segundos.

Pronto las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron y Finlandia pensó que el rubio realmente sabía como terminar una discusión.

Las manos del rubio se aferraron a la ancha espalda del alemán, mientras sus labios recreaban una lucha similar a la de sus almas, enganchándose una a la otra y buscando el punto débil de su oponente.

Finlandia masajeaba los tensos músculos de la espalda del alemán, mientras lo besaba, perdido en aquel arrebato de pasión. Lejos de su mente quedaba lo sucedido a sus hermanos e incluso de la presión rusa sobre su pueblo, y era esa sensación de seguridad que le trasmitía el alemán, como si ello fuera suficiente para afirmarle que todo estaba bien

Por otro lado, Alemania sentía quien traicionaba al italiano con quien incluso compartía el mismo techo, pero algo tenía el finés que borraba todas sus preocupaciones de su mente y solamente aumentaba sus deseos con cada roce. Algo tenían los nórdicos.

A Alemania no le habría importado tener en su cama a aquel sueco que había visto cerca de Rusia, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aunque también tenía otros dos nórdicos abajo. Sintió la calidez del interior finés y olvidó sus pensamientos. Ahí solo estaban las representaciones de ambos países, envueltos en un halo de pasión y locura.

Mientras que ambos se dedicaban el uno al otro, entre delicadas caricias y salvajes arrebatos de pasión, el piso de abajo era completamente distinto.

El invierno se veía amenazante y cada vez más cercano…

Notas:

Hola! Soy Saku, sé que tres personas siguen esta historia y que a Kasumi-Yami le encantó, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida. Voy a continuarla, no duden de ello. Pero estoy buscando una coautora. El grueso de este fic lo escribo yo, pero necesito siempre ayuda. Mi beta me ayuda mucho, pero no quiero recargarla tanto. Si desea alguna ayudarme, me avisa por review o por mp. ¡Saludos!


End file.
